Love Is
by cecebeec
Summary: What is love? Follow a collection of short stories starring Marinette and Adrien as they show us what love really is.
1. A thoughtful gift

_Love is...not something that you feel, but something that you do.  
_

* * *

Adrien smiled to himself. Today was the anniversary of him and Marinette's first date and he wanted to make it feel magical. They had learned that both of them had a crush with each other in both their superhero and regular teen forms. Accepting the fact they fight well and do well together, Adrien was racking his brain on the perfect gift to give to her. Pacing around his room, he tried to think of the perfect gift.

"What do you give a charming girl like her?" He asked Plagg, his kwami partner.

Plagg looked up from the cheese he was eating and gave him a teasing look. "This is Marinette we're talking about right? Anything you give her, she's bound to love."

"That's the problem! She amazing, smart, cute, funny..." His voice trailed as he saw the look Plagg gave him. "Don't give me that look! She's just a very hard person to give a gift too!"

"Why don't you just make her something then? They say a gift from the heart is better than anything from a store." He had a point.

Adrien looked at his kwami friend and grinned. "That's it Plagg! I know exactly what I'm going to give Marinette!"

* * *

Meanwhile Marinette was having a similar problem. She was writing in her diary a list of possible ideas to do.

"What do you give to a handsome guy like him?" She asked Tikki, her kwami partner.

"Marinette you're thinking too hard. Adrien loves anything you do and anything you give him." Tikki assured the blue haired girl.

"Yeah, but Adrien is probably expecting this extravagant gift for our anniversary. I'm broke and I don't know if I can make something in time." She chewed on her pencil eraser. "What if he doesn't like what I give him? What if he breaks up with me after seeing it? What if-"

"MARINETTE!" She stopped worrying to see her partner giving her a look. "Now you need to stop panicking and start thinking positive. You know him enough to know what he might like." She patted the bluenette's head. "Now start using your brain and create something amazing."

"Something amazing? That's it Tikki!" Marinette furiously sketched in her diary. "I know exactly what to give Adrien!

* * *

Later that night Marinette walked around the park, looking for Adrien. A gift wrapped in black and tied with a green ribbon was in her hands. Her face was on full blush mode as her eyes scanned the area.

Adrien was also in the park, looking for Marinette. A gift wrapped in red and tied with a black ribbon was in his hands. His face was heated up as he tried to find her.

 _I hope he likes his gift._

 _I hope she likes her gift._

They both stopped walking, both of them facing each other in the middle of the park. They saw how their faces looked and smiled. Walking slowly, their gazes never wavering, they approached each other.

"Happy Anniversary Adrien." Marinette said, holding out her gift.

"Happy Anniversary Marinette." Adrien said, holding out his gift.

They both exchanged gifts and gently opened them up. Marinette gasped as she took out a beautiful necklace with a ladybug on the end. In it were words that said, _Your my Lucky Charm._

Adrien smiled as he took out a knitted black hat with cat ears. Inside, sewn on the top were the words _For my Black Cat._

"It's wonderful." They both said, admiring each others gifts.

Adrien immediately put his hat on and cracked a smile. "So how do I look Miladybug?"

Marinette laughed. "You look perfect Kitty Cat." She adjusted his hat. "Can you help me put my necklace on?"

"I'd be delighted too." He took the necklace out of her hand and wrapped it around her neck. She touched the ladybug and placed it over her heart. Turning around, they gazed in each others eyes once more before leaning in for a kiss.

Their eyes closed in pure delight.

* * *

 **Welcome to the first chapter of "Love is...". Hope you enjoyed the story and read more of them soon! Please review, favorite, or follow for more! Until next time, see ya!  
**


	2. Taking off the Mask

_"Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within." -_ **James Baldwin**

* * *

They'd finally done it.

Paris was saved again from another akuma attack, and the last one at that. The dreaded Hawkmoth was defeated and Ladybug, along with her partner Chat Noir, were celebrating happily.

"We did it Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, hugging her partner. "We finally won!"

Chat patted her back as he smiled. "Yeah, it took us a couple of years, but we finally did it."

The duo gazed up the Paris streetlights, the Eiffel Tower illuminating brightly behind them. White butterflies flew in the air, making the scene even more romantic. Chat didn't know what would make the night even better. The world was saved, he was with his lady, and the streets of Paris was peaceful again.

That was until a sudden beating noise interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at his ring me saw he had only a good minute before he changed back. Ladybug heard it too and looked at her own spotted earrings.

"Sorry, but it looks like this bug has got to fly." She released herself from his hold and flashed him a sorrowed smile. She took out her yo-yo and was about to swing when a hand touched her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Chat giving her a teasing look.

"Oh come on Ladybug, we just defeated our enemy and saved Paris! Now that our worthy adversary has been defeated," He edged closer to her. "I wanna know who's under that mask."

Ladybug's face flustered slightly as she pushed the teasing cat away. "No way! I can't let you see who I really am."

"Why not?"

"Because...because..." Her voice trailed off as another chime went of and another spot disappeared from her earring. Her form started to glow along with his. "You may not like what you see!"

Chat was stunned for a second before smiling softly. "I would never dislike the person under the mask." He put his hands in hers. "Ladybug, I've fought with you for years and vowed to protect you. Now we may keep our identities a secret, but our love is no lie."

"Our love?"

"Well you can't deny you like me!" He said flashing a toothy grin.

Ladybug blushed as deep as her suit. "No matter what you see, you'll still love me?"

"No matter what Miladybug."

The chime went off once more and a bright light enveloped them both. When it died down, they opened their eyes to see who they were. And when they did, both of them broke out into big grins.

"Adrien?"

"Marinette?"

"YOU'RE LADYBUG/CHAT NOIR!?"

* * *

"And that's when I found out your mother was the lovebug of my life!"

Bridgette gave her father a starry look while Felix raised an eyebrow. Adrien smiled at his two children's reactions.

"Wow daddy that was so romantic!" Bridgette said, sighing in delight.

"So what you're telling us is that you didn't recognize her voice or hair color when she was transformed?" Felix asked his father.

"Does her her really matter that much? It was love at first sight son!"

"Seems like you only loved her superhero form and didn't give her the time of day when she wasn't."

"Hey your father may not be the smartest kitty," Marinette leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "But he's my Chat Noir."

"And your my Ladybug." He purred, pulling her in for a full kiss.

Felix grimaced at the sight. "And I'm going to be sick. Come on Bridgette, let's go find Tikki and Plagg and erase this scene from our memories."

* * *

 **Another love story with an AU ending. Want more Love is...? Review, favorite, or follow for more!  
**


	3. Flora Love

_Love is...like a flower, give it some time, patience and lots of tender loving care; and watch it bloom into something wonderful before your eyes._

* * *

It was taking a long time.

Marinette sighed as she watched the plant for the umpteenth time that day. Their class project was to grow a plant and see what emerges. They had all gotten partners and a mystery seed to grow. Already it was budding and looked like it was about to bloom. She and her partner were trading places with the flower every week. That wasn't the problem however. The problem was the partner she was assigned to.

"Don't be so nervous Marinette, Adrien is coming over to work on the project, not ask your hand in marriage." Tikki reassured her.

"I know, but what if the plant dies? What if we both fail and he doesn't want to partner with me ever again!" Marinette started to pace around her room. "He'll think I'm a failure and won't ever talk to me again!" She grabbed Tikki. "WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

Tikki released herself from her friend's grasp. "Calm down, nothing bad is going to happen. Now you get ready for when he comes over."

"Yeah you're right, I should get ready." Taking the water pail, she started to water the small udding plant. "I wonder when this little guy will bloom?"

* * *

"Come on Adrien, we can't keep Marinette waiting!"

Adrien smiled as he gathered the rest of his gardening equipment and placed it in his backpack. Plagg was helping out the best he could, trying to hold heavier objects. The two had woke up early that morning to get ready to finish the project with Marinette. Adrien was very happy to know that he and her were going to be partners.

"Hey Plagg, what do you think will bloom from our flower?" He asked his kwami.

Plagg thought for a second. "Maybe it's a plant that blooms cheese!"

"You do know there's no such thing as a cheese plant right?"

"Hey I can dream can I?"

* * *

"He's here, he's here!" Marinette had to keep her nerves in check as she saw him walking in the bakery. "How do I look?"

"You look fine Marinette, just be yourself!" Tikki said, patting her head. "Now go and get him!" She gave her a light push, sending her stumbling a bit. Adrien came around the corner as she fell right on his chest. Her face turned red and burned with embarrassment.

"I'm s-s-so sorry A-A-Adrien!" She stuttered, getting herself off his chest.

"No prob Marinette, you just slipped that's all. Now let's get this project finished."

Marinette grinned goofy as Adrien got out the gardening supplies. Curious, she watched him go over to their potted plant and started to put some strange dirt in the pot.

"What's all that?" She asked him.

"This? This is fertilizer that'll help the plant grow big and strong." He touched the bud. "You seemed to have been doing a great job with the plant. Sorry I haven't been much of a help."

"No problem! I mean, the plant hasn't even bloomed yet or anything."

The two sat in silence as the time tolled on. Suddenly, they noticed the plant starting to shiver.

"What's happening?" Marinette wondered, poking it a bit.

"I don't know, I've never delt with plants before!" Adrien replied.

It quivered, it quaked, and with a final burst of energy, it blossomed! A small _pop!_ came from it and a beautiful red rose sprung out. Both of them were awestruck and amazed.

"A red rose? That's the flower we've been taking care of for weeks?" Marinette said.

"You know, the red rose is a symbol of love and passion amoung lovers." Adrien said, caressing the small flower. "Maybe it was born from our love?"

He didn't get a reply since Marinette was fainted on the floor, smiling dreamily and thinking of their love.

* * *

 **A short and sweet story about flowers and romance! Please review, favorite, and follow for more cute stories.  
**


	4. A poem

"At the touch of love everyone becomes a poet." ** _― Plato_**

* * *

"Argh!"

Marinette walked passed the room of her frustrated daughter to hear her cries of irritation. Smiling, she gently knocked on her door.

"Bridgette dear, are you okay?" She asked her.

Bridgette looked up from her cluttered desk and gave her mother a weary gaze. Around her were tons of balled up paper and pens that scattered the floor. Marinette sat down on the ground next to her child and rubbed her back.

"Mom have you ever tried to do something nice for a person you loved?" Bridgette finally answered, causing her mother to flinch with embarrassment. "Like you wanted to do something for this person, but you were to afraid to tell them?"

"Well...um...there was a time when I was obsessed with trying to get your father's attention. I was very shy at my age and had a hard time conveying my feelings." She twisted her ponytail and grinned awkwardly. "I even had a shrine."

Bridgette blinked in surprise. She didn't know her mother was that crazy as a young teenager! She laughed at her mother's flustered face and placed the paper of what she was working on in her hand.

"I was writing a poem for the boy I like. I'm having a hard time trying to tell him how I feel."

Marinette looked over her daughter's work and smiled. "You have a gift! I would've never wrote something like this when I was your age."

"Really? What kind of things did you write to father?"

She noticed her mother's face glowing red and starting to fiddle with her hands. "There was this one time..."

* * *

"You can do this Marinette!"

Alya pushed her best friend towards the school building. In her frighten hands was a decorated piece of paper, a poem she had written for Adrien. Marinette was considering chickening out, but her friend had other plans.

"I can't do this Alya! What if he doesn't read it? What if he hates it?" She was about to ramble on with her thoughts when Ayla placed her fingers on her mouth.

"Deep breaths girl, you aren't getting anywhere having panic attacks." She took her finger off her mouth and pointed towards the door. "Now go get him!"

Marinette gave her one last grimace before walking up the stairs to greet Adrien, who was coming out the school. Casually, she bumped into him, dropping her paper.

 _Oh no! I have to pick it up before..._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw him picking up the paper.

"I think you dropped this." He said, giving her the paper.

"I...um...uh..." She continued to ramble before getting her words together. "That's for you!"

Adrien smiled and raised an eyebrow at her worried expression. "For me? What is it?"

"Well it's a poem I wrote for you." She closed her eyes as a blush formed on her face. "Hope you like it."

Adrien looked down at the paper. It read-

 _You are the one I always think about._

 _Thinking about you keeps me awake at night._

 _I love the way you treat others._

 _You're my beacon of light._

 _Thank you for being there for me!_

"I know it's a bit short, but I couldn't think of the right words to say and I-"

Marinette stopped rambling as Adrien wrapped his arms around her petite frame. Shocked for a second, she smiled blissfully as he hugged her tighter.

"I love it, thank you for the nice poem." He whispered in her ear.

Marinette felt like she was on cloud nine. She wanted to stay in this position forever.

* * *

"So what happened next?" Bridgette asked, her eyes sparkling at the cute story.

"Well from what your father told me, he had that poem framed and placed on his wall. I think he still has that silly thing somewhere." She told her.

"Mom, your romance stories are always so romantic." Suddenly, she had an idea. "Do you think my crush will like my poem?"

"I guarantee if you show him your poem he will no doubt like it."

"Then I better get dad's insight on the poem!" She jumped up out of her chair, leaving her stunned mother on the ground. "DAD COME AND READ MY POEM!"

Marinette smiled and shook her head. Her young daughter took so much after herself.

* * *

 **I love this AU with these two being parents. So next time, expect some more stories. Please review, favorite, and follow for more!  
**


	5. Lucky In Love

_Fortune and love favor the brave.-_ _ **Ovid**_

* * *

"Ladybugs are supposed to bring good luck. So why is it that I'm unlucky when we team up?"

Ladybug sighed as he faced the unyielding glare of his partner Cat Noir. They had met up a month ago, realizing that both of them worked for the same cause. He loved Cat Noir since the moment he laid his eyes on her blue ponytails and vivid green eyes. Now he was flirting with her when they had the chance and even assisting in taking out a akuma or two.

But now they were dangling from the top of the Eiffel Tower while the akuma wrecked havoc below them.

"I'm hurt Kitty Cat, I thought you were the unlucky one in our group?" He said in mock sadness, struggling in the bonds that tied them together. "You are the black cat after all."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Would you stop joking for once in your life and help me get my hand out of here?" If she could get her hand out, then she could use her Cataclysm on the ropes. "Look all you have to do is move around just a bit and-"

She stopped when she realized that she was facing Ladybug, who smiled dorkily at her. She felt her cheeks heat up and turned away quickly.

"Okay hold on, I think I can wriggle my way around to let you move." Ladybug struggled a bit more before he saw the gloved hand of his kitty come out. "Go for it Cat!"

"CATACLYSM!" She struck the ropes and both of them started to fall. She screamed loudly, waiting for her inevitable end. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her body and sent her flying in another direction. She looked up to see the bug had managed to grab her before she had time to see if she had nine lives. "I didn't need your help. I could've survived."

"True, but then again, who would want to see your pretty face damaged from hitting the ground?"

"Will you shut up and fly us to safety my lady?" She added, a smirk on her face.

"Hey you know how sensitive I am to that! Call me Manbug or something different!" He said blushing. Cat Noir laughed at his blushing face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"There, happy now? I thanked you."

"See I knew you had a thing for me!"

"Wha-? Will you focus, you stupid bug!"

They continued their mission, arguing and joking along the way.

* * *

 **Meh...this is a short, AU if Ladybug and Cat Noir switched roles. I tried my best! So as always review, favorite, and follow! See ya soon!  
**


	6. Love Is Patient Love is Kind

Love _is patient, Love is Kind. -1 Corinthians 13:4_

* * *

Marinette peeked shyly from around the corner of the school building. Her love struck eyes were watching her blonde haired crush intensively. It was the last day of school before they all went out for summer vacation. Today, she told herself, would be the day she told him she liked him.

 _So go up to him and tell him how you feel!_ She thought to herself as she mustered up all the courage she could and walked towards him.

Adrien turned around to see the bluenette slowly walking behind him. He smiled to himself. He knew that Marinette had a crush on him and waited all year for her to say something. Sure _he_ would've said something to the cute girl, but even he didn't know what to say. That, and Chloe and Lila were all over him for the whole year.

So he decided to be patient and wait for her to make the first move.

Marinette stopped in front of him. Her chest was pounding off the charts, her face was as red as a ladybug, and her hands were getting slippery. She batted her eyes cutely and opened her mouth to speak to him.

 _This is it! Now tell him what you've wanted to say all year!_

"Um...Adrien how are you doing today?" _Abort the mission! Your messing up badly!_

"I'm doing well Marinette. Any plans for the summer?" _This isn't what I pictured her saying. I guess I'll keep this running._

"Yeah...I mean, I have a busy summer schedule ahead!" _Good lord I cannot talk to this boy!_

"Same here. I just hope I have time to relax." _She's panicking, I can see it in her eyes._

"So Adrien," Marinette chewed on her lip nervously. "Would you like to come over for dinner at my house? I mean, if you aren't busy tonight!"

Adrien smiled slightly and sighed loudly. "Dinner sounds wonderful Marinette. I was waiting for you to ask me about something like this."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Um...I mean, I can't wait to come over for dinner!" _Could I stay there forever?_

 _He actually wants to come over? Go Marinette for being brave!_ "It's a date then! Come over around seven!"

"Seven o'clock it is then!" _I can't believe she call this a date!_

Both of them smiled, knowing that all this was worth the wait.

* * *

 **A little quick tale on how both of the main characters can feel the same way! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


	7. Love Triumphs Over Evil

_Love is the only force capable of transforming an enemy into friend.- Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

This was it, it was all over for her.

She had failed to save her partner from being akumatized by HawkMoth. She had watched in horror as the white butterfly entered his ring and change him into the dreaded Chat Blanc. She remembered running down the raining streets, hearing his cackles echo the alley. He attacked her without mercy, slashing her costume to shreds and making her bleed in various places.

She fell to the ground, battered, beat up, and bruised.

Chat Blanc laughed over her broken and battered body. He didn't care what happened to her as long as his master got her miraculous. He licked her blood off his lips and leaned over his fallen lady.

"What's wrong Ladybug? Is my power too much for you to handle?" He said, purple eyes blazing with fury. "Why don't you give me a real fight so that I can end your miserable life!"

Ladybug picked herself of the ground slowly. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair was spilling out from her ponytails, and her face was covered in claw marks. She looked like she had gone through a few rounds with a psycho cat.

Oh wait...

"I-I-I don't want to fight you anymore!" She yelled at him, covering her chest with her arms as the rain fell on both of them. "I can't hurt you!"

"You've hurt me enough Ladybug! Night after night I ask for your love and I get rejected every time! Tonight was the final straw however and now your getting all you deserve to get!" He raked his claws across her face again, making her fall back down. "I WON'T EVER MAKE THAT MISTAKE TWICE!"

He continued to rake his claws on her body, getting deeper with every cut. Her cries filled the air as he grinned with glee. He attacked once more as he noticed she was giving him a pleading look on her marred face. He retracted his claws and glared at her.

"What more do you want from me _my lady."_ He said in a mocking tone. "I can end your miserable life right now! I can kill you with one more move!"

"But you can't..."

He stopped, her hand catching his own mid-way. He noticed the look she was giving him, a look of concern.

"You know you can't kill me because deep down inside of you, Chat Noir is still loving me!"

"SHUT UP! YOU BROKE HIS HEART! YOU TOLD HIM YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM!"

"I LIED!"

A crack of lighting filled the alley with light as Chat Blanc's eyes widen at her sudden proclamation. He lowered his hand as she gave her a solemn look.

"You...what?" A look of surprise clouded his face.

"I lied. I actually do love you Chat Noir!" Her face was covered with tears now rolling down her luscious cheeks. "I've loved since the day we first met and beyond! Your funny, kind, and always by my side." A smile graced her face. "I was just too blind to see how much you mean to me and now I realize that too late. I tried to save you from becoming an akuma, but I was too late. I...failed you."

She hung her head down, releasing his hand. "So if your going to kill me, go ahead. I won't stop you."

She waited for what seemed like forever before she heard him shuffle a bit. She gasped as his arms wrapped around her body. She felt wet tears and rain fall on her back.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry my lady! I do love you! I would never hate a person whom I spend most of my life with!" He sobbed, hugging her tighter. "Please forgive me!"

Ladybug smiled as she wrapped her hands around his. "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

He smiled at her as he brought her face closer to his and kissed her right on the lips. The black smoke of the akuma floated off his body reverting him back into Chat Noir. A white butterfly fluttered off him as it floated into the rainy skies, leaving the two lovers to reconcile.

* * *

 **Geez...I don't even know where this story had come from. I guess it's because I've been reading a lot of akumatized partner AU's. Hope you've enjoyed reading it! Please review, favorite, and follow for more!**


End file.
